A young wizard that survived.
by Jordan Coole
Summary: This is the story of Jordan Coole, when at the age of 17 began to realize what he really was, and that his heart had fallen for someone.
1. The beginning of it all...

1 Chapter 1  
  
Let me take a moment to explain a little bit about our character, and this tale. Jordan Coole was a guy that had everything going for him, he was in his 6th year at Hogwarts, he had the highest marks of his class, and he was going to graduate early. Dumbledore had offered him a position as a Professor's aid for two years before joining the staff as a Professor himself. Now, people began getting hurt, and Jordan's life was taking a vicious turn, he suddenly found himself meeting an entirely new group of friends. It was then that his mother was killed in an attack against the Ministry of Magic, and he met his soon to be first love, and begins to realize that he isn't the same, that he, isn't even human. This is where we find our character.  
  
Jordan sat alone on a large rock in a small clearing of the forbidden forests in the dead of night. He stared blankly down at his hands that were covered in dried blood, the blood was all over his shirt as well. Jordan always dressed very sharply, kind of muggle like, but he liked it. His shirt was a long sleeved button down dress shirt, and it was tucked neatly into perfectly pressed black slacks. His elbows were rested on his knees as he began to shake his head, muttering to himself.  
  
"What has happened to me?" he asked himself in a low tone, "What am I becoming?" Of course, this question was very much so one that was in need of a serious answer, but it wasn't that he was becoming something new, but discovering something in him that was there all along. At that moment, his keen senses picked up the sound of footsteps coming nearer. He sat bolt upright, looking to his left, to see a figure entering the clearing. It was then that this mans scent and sight became familiar, as his dear friend, almost like a brother, Anthony, or better known as Tony.  
  
"Jordan, mi amigo, how goes it?" Tony smiled as he spoke to Jordan, his smile fading as he noticed the blood on Jordan. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Its." Jordan began to speak with a heavy sigh, "it's a long story amigo, I. I need to clean up though. I was attacked, and. I don't know what came over me, but, I suddenly felt as if I was taller, and stronger, and my. my skin, it was solid black."  
  
Tony stared at Jordan as if he was a madman, but only momentarily, as he looked concerned for his dear friend, "Come then, we'll get you clean." Tony helped Jordan off the rock, and they disappeared into the shadows of the canopy above, to clean Jordan up, and get some rest. For what was to happen the next day, they all would need it. 


	2. A whispered Confession

1 Chapter 2  
  
Jordan woke the next morning with a start. He looked around, with a sigh of relief to see that he was sitting safely in his four poster. Around him in his room still asleep in their four posters were, Tony (his dearest friend of all, nothing special about his looks, he was kind of plain, light skin, sandy brown hair, green eyes), Alec (the one you could always get a good laugh from, who was thought of as interesting looking, he had very white skin, and brown dread locks), Jeremiah (Alec's twin brother, and serious half, who was less "interesting" looking, and actually quite handsome, like Jordan, but he had slightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, and surfer-like brown hair, a real pretty boy, while Jordan was the tall dark and handsome persona), Draco (yes that would be THE Draco Malfoy, and quite unliked by the others in the room).  
  
He climbed out of bed silently, making his way to the nearest window, looking out at the dawn, and dew covered lands below. He could feel the coolness of the outside air while standing close to the window. He sighed to himself, uncertain of the day to come, he had just discovered that he was anything but human, and a startling experience it was indeed.  
  
"Jordan? You all right man?" asked a groggy and half asleep Tony, who had awaken and sat up just slightly to see Jordan standing at the window.  
  
"I hope so Tony. I really do," replied an unsure Jordan. By this time Alec, and Jeremiah were also awake, and the three were climbing from their beds. Jordan turned away from the windows, and they all sat, as Jordan recounted what had happened the night before. The strange beast he had encountered in the forbidden forests, and how he had managed to rip the beast apart savagely with his bare hands. How? Jordan, was now discovering, that he was a demon. Not exactly the same as the biblical version of demons. It was a race that existed since the ancient times, and instilled fear in all other races. They were vicious creatures with incredible strength and powers. It would be a bit of time before he actually knew that he was a demon, for now, he simply knew he was something strong, and dangerous. It was frightening news, but at the same time comforting.  
  
"I wonder." he said to himself, and the others as they spoke in hushed voices. "I wonder if my brothers and sisters know."  
  
"Have they not yet returned to school?" inquired Jeremiah, who was heavily pondering all the information Jordan had just dished out to them.  
  
"No, not yet, and it doesn't look like they will soon either. which is better for us all." replied Jordan, who's eyes revealed that he felt quite alone without his brother and sisters, but was too strong hearted to give in to the sadness. Just a few feet away Draco was still laying still in his bed, supposedly asleep, but little did they know he was very much so awake, and listening to every whispered confession Jordan made. 


	3. A short encounter

1 Chapter 3  
  
A short time later, the guys were making their way down to the common room. It was then that Jordan was reminded of an upcoming quidditch game against Ravenclaw (Jordan was the team captain for Slytherin). He sighed deeply, bidding farewell to his three friends as they headed off for a little quidditch session. He sat himself down on a comfy couch, alone in the common room for the moment, until the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs filled his ears, and Draco appears in the doorway, an overly satisfied sneer on his face as he sets his eyes on Jordan.  
  
"Well well Jordan, who has a dirty little secret here?" Draco said in a very superior voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" replied Jordan with a very bewildered expression on his face. "Did he hear us?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, I bet you're wondering if I heard you this morning, you should learn to be more quiet when you talk about such "important" things. I know you're a monster, and now you had better watch yourself Jordan, and do what I ask of you, or I will tell Professor Snape at once." He spoke in an even more superior tone, if that was possible, which with Draco Malfoy, it indeed was. He stuck his nose straight up in the air, with a most satisfied and haughty smirk on his face as he walked through the Common room, his eyes never leaving Jordan's slightly shocked face. "I will be watching you." He then disappeared out the door.  
  
Jordan stared at the door for a few moments before he was greeted by a soft, sweet female voice, he turned to meet Adara's gaze. Adara had entered through a secret passage, she was about 24 years old, a teacher aid at Hogwarts, she was Snape's aid in particular. She was younger looking then her age, a tiny little frame, and was quite nice to look at in Jordan's opinion. He offered a smile as he saw her.  
  
"'Ello Adara, how are you this fine morning?"  
  
"Just fine, Jordan. So what was going on between you and Draco? He sounds like he's trying to blackmail you." inquired Adara, as she took a seat on the couch, smoothing her dress out, looking over at Jordan.  
  
With a sigh he responded, "If only you knew." He then turned to her with a smile, admiring her for a moment when she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"I've got the time." she said with a half smile as she looked at him. Rumors had been flying, and had been confirmed, that Adara was head over heels for her professor, Snape. It was a depressing thought for Jordan since he was quite taken with her.  
  
"Ah, I don't feel like talking about it now," he replied with a sigh. "As if it isn't an annoying enough thought that he has 'dirt' on me, and every intention of using it against me."  
  
"I understand. but have you been doing things against the rules that could get you in trouble? Because I'd have to inform the professor of that, sadly enough." She said as she looked at him in a concerned manner, she wouldn't rat him out though.  
  
With a slight shake of his head he replied, "No, it's something I can't help, I'll handle it, but thank you Adara."  
  
She nodded to him, reaching over somewhat reluctantly to touch his hand, "Well, mon chere, I will see you later all right?" she removed her hand as she stood, smoothing her dress down her slender shapely thighs.  
  
He couldn't help but look her over, though hid it as he did, looking up at her "Of course, amor, bye." he too stood, and they went their separate ways. 


	4. The Startling Revelation

1 Please be forewarned, this chapter gets quite a bit more graphic than the others.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 4  
  
Jordan had been wandering around Hogwarts aimlessly for some time now, his hands were burrowed in the pockets of his slacks, his eyes were glancing out each window he passed, seeing a lot of the younger students outside in the sunshine and chilly air. He hadn't been paying much attention to everything around him, and was quite startled when a young girl, about the age of 15, named Anna, came up behind him and hugged him around the waist with a giggle.  
  
"Hi Jordan!" squealed Anna as she moved around in front of him, "what are you up to???"  
  
He smiled half-heartedly at her, non-chalantly removing her arms that were wrapped around him, he'd gotten used to this treatment, he always had girls fawning all over him. "Nothing, Anna, just taking in the sights out of boredem."  
  
"Oh- sounds fun," she replied with a bright smile, "I have a quick question, just curious, do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?"  
  
The uncomfortable feeling in his gut set in, looking down at her, "Oh, I wasn't really planning on attending this year."  
  
Her bright smile faded slightly at this news, but she remained as cheery as possible, "Oh, well then- I hope you don't have too much fun away from the Ball without everyone else!"  
  
At that moment, and much to Jordan's relief, Adara walked down the hall, with some boxes in her arms, she noticed Jordan in slight distress, and the young girl hanging all over him, she stopped a moment, looking to Anna. "I do believe 5th years are in Potions right now. not a good idea to be late for Professor Snape's class, I suggest you get moving Miss Hathaway, instead of fawning all over Mr. Coole here." Adara gave her a stern look before setting the boxes down.  
  
Anna's face reddened a moment, and then realizing Adara was right, she just mumbled a "bye." to Jordan before scurrying off to her Potions class in a hurry. Jordan looked to Adara gratefully.  
  
"Thank you!" he exclaimed with a soft sigh, "that is entirely too annoying."  
  
Adara smirked, knowingly, before replying to him in a sarcastic tone. "Oh yes, its so horrible that all these girls fawn aaalllll over you." She reached down picking up the boxes again.  
  
"Funny." he replied with an unamused expression, before reaching over, taking one of the boxes off her hands, to find it was completely empty and light as a feather. "Anyways, um-" his cheeks burned slightly, "are you planning on attending the Yule Ball?"  
  
She chuckled at this, shaking her head, walking down the hall, Jordan catching up with her.  
  
"Oh, go hang around in a big room FULL of people? I'm not into things like that, I would rather sit in my room and read in peace and quiet." She smiled to herself.  
  
"Oh-" was simply his reply, the disappointment slightly evident in his voice, he reached over to her touching her shoulder, about to say something until he noticed her slightly jerk away from his touch. "-Adara-" he stopped walking, looking at her.  
  
She looked slightly uncomfortable, but turned to him, a half smile on her face. "Yes Jordan-?"  
  
Before asking what he wanted to, he led her into a deserted room just down the hall a bit, he set his box aside, then taking hers, setting it aside as well, he looked at her.  
  
"You know, we're pretty close. Will you tell me why it is you cower from people's touch-?"  
  
She suddenly looked much more uncomfortable then she had before, tugging at her dress slightly with her fingers, averting her eyes, she then gave a defeated sigh, looking up at him.  
  
"I- Jordan- it's something that has plagued me since I was 9. When I was 9 I was living in an orphanage."  
  
He looked at her, his brows furrowed in thought, wondering how bad this could possibly be, but remained silent, letting her explain.  
  
"Well- there was one night- the end of a normal day, nothing special. I was laying in my bed- all the others were asleep, but something was keeping me awake- I could hear something, I could feel something coming nearer to me- It was then I could feel large hands turning me face down- I tried to scream- but- I was so afraid," as she spoke her eyes were locked on the floor, picturing the scene in her mind as she went, and as she pictured it, Jordan was met with the startling news that he could see it in his mind. Adara continued explaining but, her words seemed to melt away from his ears, as what he saw in his mind was explanation enough. He saw a small girl laying face down on the bed, her clothes being torn off of her by a very large figure covered in dark cloaks, somehow he instantly knew who this dark figure was that was tearing at the little girl's flesh. It was Voldemort. Jordan saw him bite into small Adara's shoulder, and watched as Voldemort spread her legs apart. He averted his eyes to her face, seeing shimmery silver tears streaking down her cheeks as she let out a soft cry of pain, as Jordan knew that Voldemort was forcing himself inside her tiny body. On the outside Jordan's fists and jaw were clenched. Voldemort was mercilessly tearing at Adara's skin, blood pouring off of her back, and from between her legs as he beat down on her viciously.  
  
Suddenly Jordan snapped out of it with a jerk, looking at Adara's sad, but concerned face. Adara just stared at him in silence- 


	5. Through the hidden passage

1 Chapter 5  
  
He stared at her, he didn't know she lead as torturous of a past as he did, but he hadn't gone through anything such as that.  
  
"I- I am sorry Adara, I had no idea," he managed to mumble as he stared at her navy blue pools.  
  
"It is quite all right mon chere- you didn't know-" she smiled reassuringly, "but now you do, and now you can understand my sometimes odd actions towards physical contact."  
  
He sighed deeply, looking at her, he had very dark moments in his past, but he didn't care to share them, though it was nice to know she trusted him with such a deep dark secret. But he now found himself hating Voldemort more then ever. "What a- monster he is- why do we allow him to continue, he should be finished off once and for all-"  
  
Adara smiled in return, "yes he should be, and someday he will die- just a matter of time, he cant run away forever." She seemed to be trying to comfort herself with that thought at the same time as him. After a moment of awkward silence and neither knowing what to say, she spoke once again. "I had better moving along, mon chere- Professor Snape is probably wondering where I've gone off to, I'm sure," she mumbled, gathering the boxes into her arms again.  
  
"Oh yes, for goodness sakes don't get on that mans wrong side-" he smiled weakly, trying to shed some light on the situation. "I'll see you later Adara-" he nodded, opening the door for her.  
  
"Yes, until then-" she looked at him for a moment before walking out, and moving hurriedly down the halls, carrying the large empty boxes that dwarfed her size. Jordan watched her go, with a heavy heart, before turning and heading in the opposite direction a little ways. He stopped at a painting, glancing around to make sure the corridor was still empty, seeing that it was all clear. He stood beside the large painting of a field of grass, flowers, and an occasional tree. He touched his fingertip to the trunk of one of the trees, and poked it several times, the sound of giggling came from the painting before it swung open, and he ducked into the opening. It was a narrow passage, with distant torches barely lighting the downward sloping floor. He walked on and on, turning a corner occasionally, before he came to a dead end, but below him, instead of stone floor it was wood. To his left was a small lever on the wall that he reached over, giving a pull. The wooden platform began to rise, and above him the ceiling opened to reveal that the passage took him outside. Once all the way up he stepped off the platform, and it closed behind him as he headed for the forbidden forests, making sure there were no eyes following him as he disappeared into the shadows of the trees- 


	6. A Quidditch Game Ended Short

1 Chapter 6  
  
Off a slight distance away from where Jordan entered the forests, Tony, Alec, Jeremiah, Ally (short for Alexandria, another dear friend of Jordan's, a tall shapely 7th year, who was quite nice to look at, and quick with the wit), and last, but certainly not least was Chris (Short for Christina, a 6th year, and quite a pistol, she was very beautiful and one of the most chased after girls in Hogwarts, though she had no interest in dating, too much of a jock, she had the brightest emerald eyes you'd ever seen, and straight shiny jet black hair), were all high up in the air on their broomsticks, and had been playing quidditch with enchanted fruit. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremiah (who was a seeker and had keen eyes), spotted the figure dressed in all black heading into the forest, and looked in his direction just long enough to recognize that it was Jordan.  
  
"Hey, guys, Jordan just went off into the forbidden forests- alone- again-" his eyes flowed over each of their faces, the girls looked bewildered, having no idea the significance of this, like the three boys did.  
  
"So what?" asked Ally, who ducked her head down just in time to dodge a watermelon enchanted to be a bludger, "we always go off into the forests, what's the big deal?"  
  
The three guys looked at each other with uncertainty, before in quiet voices they explained what had happened the night before, Tony being the one to tell most details since he was the one that found Jordan in the forest covered in blood.  
  
"What do you guys think he is???" asked a somewhat frightened Chris.  
  
"We have no idea, but he's not dangerous- he's still Jordan, even when his body changes." answered Jeremiah quietly. "I don't think we should let him go wandering around alone in there, it's too dangerous for him."  
  
"Actually I think now its much safer for him," said Alec in an amused tone, who in return got a whack on his arm from Chris.  
  
"C'mon you guys, lets go find him!" exclaimed Tony, before zooming off on his broomstick, followed by the others, and landing at the forests edge. They tucked their broomsticks under a bush out of sight, and headed into the forest together.  
  
"He could be anywhere-" mumbled Ally as she and everyone else were looking all over as they moved through the forest.  
  
"We just have to keep looking-" added Jeremiah, who was looking up in the trees. He looked past the trees and the thick canopy above to notice that dusk was falling above. "It's going to be dark soon."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a roar in the distance, followed by yelling and loud thumps and disgusting gurgling noises, they all stopped at first, horror-stricken. Alec was the first to snap out of it, and push everyone else forward as they all broke into a run, heading towards the noises absent-mindedly, only worrying for the safety of their dear friend. The sight they were met with would stick in their minds for an eternity, as for the first time they laid eyes what Jordan truly was- 


	7. A horrific sight

Warning to readers, this is another graphic chapter (gore).  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
There stood Jordan, he was monstrous, over 7 feet tall, his skin was jet black, no hair on his head, but he had a row of sharp spikes that started right between his eyes and went straight back over his head, and then down his spine. His already rippling muscles were much larger, with veins protruding everywhere. His hands were huge, with large talons on the ends of his fingers. Jordan was faced off against a large mountain troll that had wandered aimlessly into the forests. Ally gasped grabbing Jeremiah's shirt. It was when Jordan heard her gasp that he looked towards them. The group was met with a pair of bright red eyes, and razor sharp teeth as Jordan was snarling towards them, he immediately stopped as he saw them. It was then that the troll had his opening, and slammed his club into Jordan's stomach sending him flying into a tree.  
  
"Jordan!" screamed Chris in shock. Before anyone knew what was happening, the three guys and Chris had run forward, while Ally stood dumbfounded hidden behind a tree. The mountain troll rounded on them staring stupidly. Course the students knew very well that mountain trolls were all brawn, and absolutely no brains. They immediately split up, surrounding him, shouting and throwing sticks and stones all around so that the troll was turning around in circles. It was then that Jordan came out of no where, leaping through the air, ramming into the troll's back, digging his talons into the trolls back. The troll still spun around stupidly, not able to feel Jordan ripping through his flesh. Blood poured off the troll's back as Jordan leapt back off the troll, his friends were now starting wide eyed, having never seen such a sight before.  
  
Jordan was now standing back for the moment, looking up at the troll, who was now moving slower as he lost a good amount of blood. Jordan whistled loudly as the troll whirled around in a sloppy manner to look at him. Jordan leapt at him, going straight for the troll's throat, teeth beard, slamming both hands into the troll's neck, and then sinking his razor blade teeth into the troll's throat.  
  
Tony, Jeremiah, Alec, and Chris had all moved back over to where Alex was, and were staring blankly at the sight in front of him. Out of the darkness emerged Adara who had heard the noise from outside the forests, and had seen Jordan head into the forests from a window. Her eyes widened as she saw Jordan rip the troll's throat out with his teeth, leaping down off the troll again, blood all over his on face, running down his chin and neck.  
  
The troll, for the next few moments, made the most disgusting choking and gurgling noises anybody had ever heard as he choked on his own blood, before falling flat on his face. Killed in cold blood. Jordan spit the chunks of the troll's flesh at its dead body, before turning to his friends, looking at them, and over to Adara. He then collapsed on the ground.  
  
There was a long silence where no one moved. But it was Adara who first dared to come out of the trees. She cautiously walked to where Jordan lay motionless, looking down at him. She could now see that he had changed back to his normal self, covered in the troll's blood, and some of his own on the back of his head from hitting the tree. She kneeled beside him, making sure he was still breathing.  
  
"Hold on mon chere-" She looked to the others as they were making their way out of the tree's as well. "We need to get him to the infirmary- "  
  
Tony nodded in agreement, looking to the others. "C'mon, lets get him back to Hogwarts before we all freeze." They all nodded, before the 3 boys picked up Jordan, carrying him, and the three girls followed behind. Adara kept her head down as Chris and Alex eyed her suspiciously. Out of the trees they went, headed for the infirmary, where they would have quite a bit of explaining to do. 


	8. Awake at Last

1 The beginning of this chapter, the first paragraph actually, has a bit of graphic nature, not too bad though.  
  
2 Chapter 8  
  
~ "Get him!!! Quickly! He went that way!" Jordan found himself running through grassy fields. It was his homelands of Portugal. He wasn't moving very fast, obviously a child. A short distance behind him he could hear the gentle rumble of many horses' hooves fast approaching. Looking around himself frantically seeing some of his friends running with him. Friends that have long been dead… killed that very day. He was suddenly struck in the back of the head and tumbled to the ground. After a few moments of blackness, he opened his eyes, having been knocked out. Around him on the ground were the little bodies of his friends, horribly bruised and battered, and… well… they were all dead. His eyes welled with tears at the sight. He pushed himself to his feet, walking to one of his best friends, who laid partly face down, reaching down turning him over. His eyes widened immensely as he saw blood all over his friends face, the little boys eyes were open, staring blankly up at Jordan, the boy was long past dead ~  
  
Jordan sat bolt upright in his bed gasping quite loudly. Sweat was pouring down his face and chest, his back felt like it was soaking wet. He shivered a moment, looking around, realizing where he was. He sat in the infirmary, at his bedside was a mound of gifts and treats and enchanted balloons that flashed all sorts of colors and flowers that sang songs of the wind.  
  
It was then that Madam Pomfrey bustled in, noticing Jordan now wide- awake. "Oh good you are awake, your friends were here a short while ago, but they had to go to their lessons."  
  
Jordan, not really knowing what to say merely nodded at first. He then looked to her, "may I leave soon?"  
  
"You may rest for now," she replied firmly, "I don't know what kind of mess you got yourself into out in those forests, but whatever it was shook you up pretty well- You had better eat some chocolate, and in 30 minutes you may leave."  
  
Jordan sighed, muttering under his breath about chocolate. In his first couple years at Hogwarts he'd gotten himself banged up so much that he ate enough chocolate to last him a lifetime and his fondness of it died away rather quickly.  
  
A short while later, after forcing down some chocolate, and making himself lay back so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't prod him any longer, he got out of the bed, getting dressed. It took some arguing with Madam Pomfrey that he was all right before she let him leave the infirmary.  
  
Jordan sauntered aimlessly down the corridors, his hands in his pockets. What day was it? He grumbled, having not thought to ask Madam Pomfrey before he left, he didn't know what lessons his friends were at, at the moment. It was then that he happened to wander by Professor McGonagall's door to see his fellow 6th year Slytherin's in the classroom with the 6th year Ravenclaws. He stopped only momentarily, his eyes picking out each of his close friends when he noticed Draco Malfoy sneering at him. Oh how he and nearly everyone for that matter despised Draco.  
  
Jordan decided it was best not to interrupt Professor McGonagall's class, and headed for the Slytherin common room. He approached the stretch of empty stone wall, glancing around, the place was empty, all the students were still in their lessons. He sighed, hoping the password hadn't been changed, he thought a moment, then remembered it. He whispered to the wall "Pure blood", and a hidden door in the stone opened itself as he ducked into the Common room.  
  
Much to his surprise as he entered, he saw Professor Dumbledore, sitting on the couch opposite Adara. He almost just went right back out the door, not wanting to intrude but something kept him standing right where he stood. Professor Dumbledore looked to Jordan and you could see him smiling through his great white beard and mustache.  
  
"Hello Jordan, we were just talking about you, please- have a seat wont you?" Dumbledore spoke to him merrily, that characteristic twinkle in his eyes. Adara merely smiled vaguely at Jordan.  
  
Jordan made his way over to a chair nearby, lowering himself into it, looking to Adara suspiciously before looking back to Dumbledore, awaiting some sort of explanation.  
  
"Well Mr. Coole- Miss Sage here came to me with some interesting information-" he winked at Adara, looking back to Jordan. "But of course, its not anything new to me."  
  
Jordan looked quite perplexed, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about sir-"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Coole," replied Dumbledore merrily, "You know very well what I speak of- You are not human, this I could sense the first day I met you, the day you came to Hogwarts, and sat yourself on the stool to be sorted."  
  
Jordan stared at Dumbledore without speaking a word, unsure of what to say, just waiting to hear more, thinking that perhaps maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore knew what Jordan was.  
  
"I could feel it in you Mr. Coole, you were quite different from the other students… and when the hat placed you in Slytherin my suspicions had been confirmed." Dumbledore continued with a smile, "Now, I do not expect you yet know what you are, but in time you shall find this out. I do remember clearly, your two older brothers. They were the Weasley twins of several years ago, and as soon as I heard your name called out by Professor McGonagall, I instantly remembered Gregory and Theo. Very bright- very bright boys- Mischievous yes, but very bright none-the-less. Much like you Jordan, though I've noticed you calmed down a great deal, with the exception of last night's ordeal in the forbidden forests. Course I am aware you go out there quite often, you and your friends, but you've come back safely most of the time. I'll now ask you Jordan- this is a very important time in your life- I ask you not to be going out into the forests without good reason and permission- for your sake and mine-"  
  
Jordan just stared at Dumbledore for a moment, he hadn't expected any of this. He couldn't make any promises, he knew he'd go out into the forests again, after a moment of silence he finally replied, "I'll try-"  
  
Dumbledore just smiled, the twinkle never leaving his eyes, "I suppose that's all I can ask from you for now, but, do be careful Mr. Coole- now- I do believe Miss Sage has some things she'd like to speak with you about- I shall be moving along, I've other things to tend to today."  
  
Jordan nodded, "Yes Professor-" wondering to himself what it was Adara wished to speak to him about.  
  
Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat, and whisked out of common room, his  
  
billowing robes flowing behind him. Jordan then turned his eyes to look at Adara with a puzzled look. 


	9. Falacies Corrected

1 Chapter 9  
  
Jordan stared at Adara, waiting patiently for her to begin to speak, but he was met with a long silence. At long last, Adara's voice rang forth.  
  
"Jordan- I thought it was important that I spoke with Dumbledore about this- because- well because I wanted you to know that you're not alone in the fact that you aren't human- and that you don't know what you are. There are others like you, mon chere. But Dumbledore informed me that he was aware that you're not human, and thought it would be good of me to let you know that others share this with you. Not many- in fact only a couple, your siblings included."  
  
Jordan stared at her intently, as if he was trying to see right through her, somewhat at a loss for words, he finally found them again. "- are you telling me, that YOU aren't human-?"  
  
After a bit of hesitation, she replied to him, "yes, that is what I am telling you, mon chere."  
  
Jordan sat in silence, even more speechless then he had been before. He noticed how uncomfortable Adara had become. "I- Adara-" he wanted to change the subject, "I have something on my mind that I'd like someone's opinion on, if you would humor me-"  
  
Adara smiled politely in return, nodding slightly, "Of course mon chere, what is it?"  
  
"Well," he began, "it's a bit of a girl problem. I like this girl- a LOT- but I've heard her herself say that she is in love with someone else. I don't want to just give up on her, in fact I CAN'T just give up on her. I really just don't know what to do, she's a great person, someone I even enjoy assisting from time to time, I love listening to her talk, I just love being around her-"  
  
She smirked, having a feeling she could make a good guess at who this person was, "well, have you ever bothered to maybe tell her what your feelings are? I'd bet any girl that was aware of what feelings you had for her, would be quite flattered. How do you know she doesn't reciprocate these feelings mon chere?"  
  
"Well-" he spoke hesitantly, studying her actions, "I don't know, I just know that she's said she was in love with someone else-" he finished, wondering why she smirked, and then found himself with a grin on his face, suspecting that she was on to him.  
  
"Perhaps she only said that to lead someone else on, because she needed certain information from a certain person," she continued, her smirk widening.  
  
"And I do believe I've been caught-" he chuckled, but then suddenly stopped, looking at her. "Wait- so- you're not in love with Snape?"  
  
"No, mon chere," she replied, "I just needed to find out some things from Karen, that is all. And I am quite flattered that you are so taken with me." Her cheeks burned as she said this to him, trying to hide the smirk on her face. Before he could reply, she hastily added in, "I am sorry though, I'm afraid I cannot stay and continue this conversation. Even though I am not in love with Professor Snape, I am still his aid."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course…" Jordan said with a bit of relish in his tone, for even though he received top marks in Professor Snape's class, Jordan never did like him much, if at all. "The good professor needs your assistance."  
  
Adara just offered a good-hearted smile, shaking her head slightly, "Yes well, mon chere, it is my job." As she said that she rose gracefully from her seat, a smile adorned her face.  
  
"I will catch you later on then," Jordan added quickly, standing up as well.  
  
"Of course, mon chere. Until then." She smirked as she made her way to the door, and slipped out of the common room briskly. 


	10. Overheard Whispers

1 Chapter 10  
  
After Jordan's talk with Adara, he began to notice things. He noticed that people came to her with their problems. A LOT. He explained to his friends about what was said between them (since his closest friends, which you've met throughout this story were his most trusted confidants) and it was then that Tony mentioned that he once overheard a boy asking Adara to heal him. An odd request, yes, but Tony hadn't taken it so literally, or he would have mentioned it. The power to heal- interesting. Jordan had also begun to notice a change in Adara's disposition had begun to seem a bit distressed.  
  
Even more pressing was the strange disappearance of several Hufflepuff students. Rumors were flying of a strange beast in the forest that had snatched them away in the shadows, but for some reason, to Jordan, that seemed highly unlikely. It was then that a new professor joined the staff, named Savannah Bishop (or Professor Bishop to the students). Not only that, but Jordan had noticed a new cat slinking around the school, and strangely enough, something about this cat struck him as odd, there was just something about this cat, that made it different from the others, and made him quite suspicious. His friends of course insisted that he was imagining things, that Hogwarts is too safe for anything to actually get INSIDE, but Jordan just knew, in the pit of his stomach, that this cat was anything but normal.  
  
It was until one late night that Jordan roamed the desolate halls (hidden under an invisibility cloak his father had given him) and had forgotten all about the cat, that things took an unexpected turn. As he walked he noticed a door up ahead was ajar, and a thin beam of light stretched across the stone floor. He could also hear faint voices. As he neared the door, he could distinctly tell it was two women, speaking in hushed voices. Jordan peered through the crack of the door, only seeing one woman inside- and the strange cat.  
  
"You, Camilla, need to watch what you're doing- people have noticed you sneaking around the school at all hours of the day and night- and you need to stop. I don't know who you think you are, and I don't know why I should even let you leave right now." Spoke the familiar voice of the new, Professor Bishop.  
  
"You can't stop me Savannah and you know it. My power far supersedes yours, and if you do not watch your step, you just might stumble. You are merely a witch, and nothing more." Replied the voice of the cat.  
  
"And what exactly do you think you are? Just because you practice the Dark Magic instead of the good, you think you're different then the rest of us witches?"  
  
Jordan listened intently, raising a brow. What was with this new teacher? Was she a good person? Was she bad? Only time would tell.  
  
"I am different- I'm stronger then you simple witches, and I will rule you all one day. Just give it time, and I will rule the wizarding world." Hissed the cat, digging her claws into the table a bit.  
  
"You're mad Camilla- completely mad, you know this?" chuckled Savannah.  
  
"You will see soon enough foolish Savannah- I've limited power right now, but soon enough, I'll be unstoppable." Replied the cat with malice in her voice, her eyes narrowing on Savannah. "I'll come find you again soon- after I've kidnapped more students. You'd be wise not to taunt me."  
  
"You stay away from those kids Camilla, or else. You can't beat Dumbledore and you know this as well as I do." Replied Savannah sharply, sitting up in her chair.  
  
The cat didn't reply, but climbed off the table, headed for the door. Jordan quickly and quietly backed away from the door, almost forgetting he was wearing the invisibility cloak. A moment later the door was pushed open and the black cat padded into the hallway. She stopped and for a moment seemed like she was looking right at Jordan with sharp green eyes, before stealing away into the darkness. Jordan had been holding his breath, and watched as Camilla disappeared into the darkness, walking to the door once again to peer inside. He saw Professor Bishop sitting in her chair, her hand against the side of her face. She let out a distressed sigh, shaking her head, and then was completely still once again.  
  
At last Jordan walked away from the door, heading back to the common room, he had to tell his friends what he had heard, and immediately. 


	11. A New Friend

1 Chapter 11  
  
"So that odd black cat is the reason behind the disappearances!?" exclaimed Alec.  
  
"Apparently so-" sighed Jordan.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore-" added Tony.  
  
"We have no evidence Tony- what are we going to say? Jordan was sneaking around late at night and over heard Professor Bishop talking to a cat-?" reiterated Jeremiah.  
  
"Exactly!" replied Tony, "we have to tell him. What the hell else is there to do? Try to find her out ourselves? I mean, we're talking a cat here-"  
  
After continued arguments between the four, they finally decided that they were all going to keep their eyes peeled at all times. If they cross the cat, they were to follow her and see where she goes. It was obvious she was hiding out somewhere outside of Hogwarts, but where? There was only one logical answer- the forbidden forest. Which also lead to the decision of making late night searches through the forest when they can, Jordan in particular since obviously, he could take care of himself quite well.  
  
That too still plagued Jordan. He hadn't any vague idea of what he might be. He only considered himself a monster, and was quite disgusted with himself over it, though he kept those feelings to himself. All these things had Jordan's spirits down a bit. He missed his mother dearly. Something I have neglected to tell you thus far, is the reason his brother and sisters were at home and not at school for the time being. His mother, had been killed, very shortly before this tale began. She was the rune translator for the Ministry of Magic. She was the best translator they'd ever had, but, one day there was an attack on the ministry, and several witches and wizards were killed, including Natalia Ortano. It had really made Jordan depressed, but he didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay at school, and try to keep his mind off all the sadness. So that was why he was at school while his fellow quadruplets were at home.  
  
Later that day, Jordan had been out wandering the halls after his lessons, when he sauntered back into the nearly empty Common Room. He noticed someone sitting in a dark corner, still and silent. His brow raised slightly, and he decided to speak out.  
  
"Hello… something wrong?" Jordan asked quietly.  
  
"Good afternoon… and no, I am quite all right, thank you." Replied the figure, the voice was of a mans, though covered in dark cloaks, it was hard to see much of anything of his form, he finally turned towards the firelight, pulling back his hood. He was a young man, about Jordan's age. "The name is Kevin… you're Jordan right? Jordan Coole?"  
  
"Yes, I am, and nice to meet you Kevin… but… how do you know who I am?" asked Jordan.  
  
Kevin chuckled in response to that, "who DOESN'T know who you are? Mr. Quidditch Captain, top of your class, popular with all the ladies. Need I go on?"  
  
Jordan rolled his eyes, chuckling with a sigh, "No, please don't."  
  
For a little while they just talked about nothing, classes, teachers, friends. Jordan found Kevin pretty interesting. He thought it would be fun to hang out with him every now and then. Little did he know, this was just the beginning of making new friends. And "every now and then" would become all the time. 


	12. An Eavesdropping Little Snipe

1 Chapter 12  
  
"Want to come play a game of quidditch with us?" inquired Jeremiah, as he stood at the common room door, broom over his shoulder, with Tony, Alec, Chris, and Ally.  
  
"No that's all right, I will catch up with you guys later, thanks anyways." Replied Jordan, who was sitting with Adara, Kevin, Karyn (Kevin's girlfriend), Racheal, and Corey. These were all new friends of his that he had met through Adara and Kevin. All of these people had already known Jordan, but Jordan had never even noticed them before now.  
  
Jeremiah looked at Alec, who shook his head disapprovingly at Jordan as they, and the two girls shuffled out of the common room door, Chris glancing over her shoulder at Jordan for a moment, sighing, before following the others out the door. Lately the guys had been growing distant from Jordan, or rather, it was more the other way around, and it didn't make them all too happy.  
  
Jordan had discovered there was much evil at work around the wizarding world. Not just Voldemort, and this cat, Camilla, that had been sneaking around Hogwarts at times, but others whom they did not yet know of.  
  
Adara mentioned to the others that Jordan wasn't human. Of course, they were very curious as to what exactly he was. More annoying then that was that he couldn't answer when they asked what he was, and it made him feel a bit stupid.  
  
"You could be anything… you're not a werewolf are you…?" questioned Karyn as she eyed Jordan. Karyn was a younger student, a 4th year, who most definitely acted her age. Jordan never could understand why Kevin was with her, for he was older, and much more mature.  
  
Jordan glanced at her with a most unamused look, before finally responding, "No Karyn, I'm not, I'd bet that whatever I am is much worse…"  
  
"Either way," Kevin interjected, "Jordan isn't who we have to worry about, this Camilla person continually lurks around the castle at all hours of the day and night, and we still do not yet know what she wants or who she works for, if anyone."  
  
"Agreed," added Corey, "and I for one, am not worried. I can take this person out, whoever they may be." He sat back, crossing his arms in a rather haughty manner.  
  
Several of them rolled their eyes at this, as Racheal spoke up finally.  
  
"I do believe, Corey, that these persons are going to be a bit out of our league."  
  
"Especially Voldemort…" added Adara quietly. Jordan gave her a sidelong glance, and it was then that he noticed a certain nosey person intruding on their conversation.  
  
Draco sat quietly in a chair nearby, an evil grin was plastered across his face.  
  
"You've a talent for rudely listening in on others conversations don't you?" asked Kevin, having noticed Draco by this time as well.  
  
With that, Draco stood, facing them all, a superior sneer on his face as he looked at them. "You …things…will get what is coming to you soon enough. I don't need to know that by listening in on your dull and silly conversations." And before anyone could respond, he had whirled around, whisking out of the common room.  
  
"You know, I really despise that boy." Grimaced Racheal, looking to the others. They all nodded in agreement, and continued their discussion in more hushed voices, for it was hard to talk of things at all, and anywhere, without someone hearing. 


	13. Heated Arguments, and Angry Professors

Chapter 13  
  
The next day, Jordan stood at his cauldron in Snape's Potions class, as Snape explained in heavy detail a potion they were to make. Jordan was working with Chris on their current potion, though she was much less talkative with him then usual. In fact, all of his friends (meaning, Tony, Jeremiah, Alec, Ally, and Chris) seemed to be ignoring him whenever they could. This only added to his downed spirits, but his new friends were there to bring them back up. In fact, Kevin and all the new people he had been meeting were great people, very dependable, trustworthy. Not to say his long time friends weren't, they definitely were, but he wasn't lacking in the support department.  
  
He sighed deeply, glancing over at each of his long time friends. Even though he had a lot of new friends, he never wanted to part from his old ones, and it was kind of depressing how they seemed to be quite unhappy with him. He blamed himself for it, of course, they blamed him as well, that he had ditched them for new friends. It did very much seem that way, but in reality, he had just found people he could relate with. He'd found other's that weren't deemed "normal" in the wizarding world. He'd gotten lost in thought as he and Chris began to make their potion. Snape glided by, and abruptly stopped short at seeing the look on Jordan's face.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Coole?" asked Snape silkily, his beady black eyes setting a cold stare on Jordan.  
  
Jordan instantly snapped out of it, looking to Snape before replying. "No, Professor, I am quite all right."  
  
"Well I'd hope so, it would be such a shame for me to have to fail you on this potion and skew your perfect grades because you cannot control your day dreams." He added with a twisted smirk. "Perhaps you should think about concentrating on your work rather then Miss McDannel here."  
  
Chris suddenly looked up, and turned beet red, while the rest of the room erupted in snickers and whispers, and Jordan looked absolutely shocked at Snape even suggesting such a thing. Jordan knew very well that Snape was more then aware of his feelings for Adara. It was quite a move for Snape to pull, for it would send rumors flying. Tony and Alec, and Ally and Jeremiah, who were working together right across the walkway from them glared over at Jordan.  
  
Jordan was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, and just lowered his head, and concentrated on just getting his potion finished, while Kevin, Karyn, Corey, and Racheal just continued on their work on the table in front of Jordan.  
  
Adara had been sitting in on class, and had been as shocked by the Professor's comment. She also felt a tinge of jealousy rise up in her when she looked at the deeply blushing Chris who, in her opinion, was much nicer looking then herself. She lowered her eyes to her lap, when Snape then approached her.  
  
"Miss Sage, I do believe you are a teacher's aid, and you aren't helping me in the least by sitting there doing absolutely nothing." He snapped.  
  
Adara sat upright, looking up, a bit startled by his sudden appearance. "Oh, yes... I am sorry, but I've nothing to do."  
  
"Nothing to do?" he sneered, "well I can fix that." He then proceeded to make an insanely long list of things for her to get finished by the end of the day. It was nearly impossible to get all of it done. He then handed it to her, and sent her off.  
  
Adara glanced at Jordan with a sigh as she headed out the door to rush through her tasks.  
  
Jordan's eyes followed Adara out of the classroom. Chris glanced sidelong at Jordan shaking her head slightly before looking to the class. Jordan noticed the shake of Chris' head and looked to her, before speaking in a hushed voice.  
  
"You know, I'd like to know exactly what your problem is?"  
  
"I'd have guessed it was quite obvious, you're not stupid Jordan." Replied Chris in a short tone. Of course, Jordan did know exactly what she meant, he hadn't spent time with his friends, in fact he completely neglected them, and he finally began to feel bad for it. But the others weren't so kind with their words towards Jordan. It would take a good deal of time for Jordan to earn back their respect and trust, if he ever did. He just sighed deeply lowering his head, before realizing that Snape had appeared at their table once again.  
  
"I believe that's the second time I've had to speak to you about being on task, Mr. Coole... perhaps Mr. Quidditch Captain thinks he's better then everyone else and should be aloud to talk while everyone else has to be silent." Snapped Snape.  
  
"No, Professor, I was..." began Jordan, but he was interrupted by Kevin who had decided to speak up.  
  
"Like a bit of whispering would kill someone." Chuckled Kevin, turning to meet Snape's beady eyes as he glowered at Kevin with such malice, seething because someone had dared to speak out against him openly. But before Snape could even get the chance to snap back at Kevin...  
  
"Well I was very disturbed by the whispering, it interrupted my thoughts." Added Tony.  
  
Snape's eyes darted to Tony. Yet again, someone else jumped in, and Snape was obviously completely distraught that all these people had the audacity to speak out of turn. In a matter of moments, Kevin, Karyn, Corey, and Racheal were yelling back and forth with Chris, Ally, Alec, Jeremiah, and Tony, with Jordan yelling to get them to stop. Finally, Snape's low booming voice rang out above all the yelling.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he was panting with fury, and the whole group was startled by the sudden outburst and stared wide eyed at Snape, who looked so infuriated that it seemed he could kill you with his stare, but he spoke again, much more quietly. "All of you..." he glanced over the ten of them that had been yelling "DETENTION!!!!" His final word echoed through the dungeons, and everyone in the classroom cringed as it rang through their ears. They didn't dare grumble or protest, but at last turned silently back to their cauldrons and continued, Chris, Ally, Alec, Jeremiah, and Tony all purposely made it noticeable that they were staring at Jordan with such scorn on their faces... that detention would be hell. Literally. 


	14. Silent Thoughts

1 Chapter 14  
  
It seemed as though that Potions lesson would never end. At long last, Snape dismissed the class, and Jordan ducked out of the classroom before anyone could manage to speak to him. He moved somewhat hurriedly through the halls, keeping his head down. Not paying attention at all, he nearly knocked Adara over who had been headed in the other direction.  
  
"Sorry…" mumbled Jordan, as he pushed past her without even looking at her startled face.  
  
"Jordan…" began Adara, but she did not finish because Jordan did not stop, he just kept on his way.  
  
Jordan ducked into a narrow passage, moving along until he came to a halt at a blank spot in the wall. Or rather, what seemed like a blank spot in the wall. With a whispered word, a door in the wall raised open, and he dipped inside its dark halls. Only moments later, after many twists and turns, Jordan entered his dorm through a panting hung above his bed. Relieved to see there was no one in the room, he slid onto his four poster, then climbing off and meandering to the window where he sat down to look out at the overcast sky.  
  
He let his thoughts run wild now. So many things flying through his head, thoughts, feelings, emotions. He realized he didn't know what to do with himself… and found himself missing his mother terribly.  
  
"She always knew what to do…"  
  
~Not always…~  
  
Jordan jumped up, startled, his eyes searched through the room quickly. His breath became quick, and short. This strange whisper he heard… it sounded familiar… it sounded as if someone had whispered right into his ear, but there was no one to be seen.  
  
"… who's there?" asked he.  
  
~You know…~  
  
He turned in a complete circle, then stuck his head out the window, making sure no one was there. He could have sworn they were right in his ear, as if someone had set their head on his shoulder. He scanned the room again slowly with his enhanced eyes. He thought of what this… person… said… "you know". He knew what? He knew who they were? Ah, but he did… deep down he knew who this person was.  
  
"Where are you…?" asked Jordan.  
  
~I'm everywhere… I'm no where.~  
  
Jordan didn't like this cryptic way of answering… he wanted definite answers.  
  
"Why… have you come?"  
  
~You seek answers…~  
  
That ~voice~… becoming so much more full now… sweet… soft… kind.  
  
"Answers…"  
  
~You know what it is I speak of…~  
  
"Who are you…?"  
  
1.1 ~You know who I am…~  
  
Jordan was quickly becoming irritated… He wanted answers… this person gave him none.  
  
"If I'm seeking answers, and this you know, then why are you not giving me any!?"  
  
~Patience… In time you will have your answers… This is not your way Jordan, you are too even tempered to become annoyed now… think… use your head… all of which you have asked me… you already know. You are asking the wrong questions.~  
  
That VOICE!!!  
  
"Maman?"  
  
A long silence was his answer… he did not need ask it, he knew it was she, it was his mother there in the room with him… "She was dead" he thought… "How can this be?"  
  
~I AM dead still… I have returned only briefly because you need my help… you need answers… answers I can give you.~  
  
"I am lost without you…" Jordan whispered this, taking a step forward, looking as though he wished she'd come to him, and hold him, telling him it would all be all right. He wanted her to be there… he wanted her to make everything right.  
  
~You are not lost… you never have been… and never could I make everything right… But questions you have… you must get past this, and ask what you need to know…~  
  
A long silence followed this. Jordan thought deeply about this. So many questions he had, which to ask??? --- 


	15. Apparition, and goodbyes

1 This… is a long one people.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 15  
  
Jordan stood in silence for long minutes, thinking hard. What to ask first? What to ask at all??? There were so many things he wished to know…  
  
~You must pick what you think is most important for you to know…I cannot stay for too long, my time here grows short.~  
  
"I… I don't know… Why did you have to die…? Why did you have to leave us?"  
  
~There's no good answer for that amor… When we go, it is our time… we are just needed elsewhere. I am meant to watch over you from afar…I am sorry amor… I wish I could be with you… with all my heart.~  
  
Jordan's heart ached to hear this. Tears welled up into his eyes, but he knew he didn't have that much time. He had to get answers.  
  
"What… am I? What are we?"  
  
~That… I can tell you. What are we? We are a race unnatural to this world. We were not born of this realm but we had discovered long ago how to cross into it. We are… demons… amor. Not the kind you would normally think of… the kind that do Satan's bidding. Not quite."  
  
Jordan thought long and hard about what his mother just told him. Demons…? But how could this be? Did his siblings know? He heard his mother muttering something about silly muggles and their silly beliefs.  
  
~No, Jordan… your fellow quadruplets do not know, but your older brothers, Gregory and Theo knew. Of course, your father knows as well.~  
  
He remained silent for a moment, choosing carefully his next question:  
  
"Am I dangerous?"  
  
~Only to your foes my dear… anyone that threatens your life, unless they're a dragon, don't stand much of a chance against you. You, Jordan, in particular, are a very powerful demon. I have foreseen that you will surpass not only your older brothers in strength and size, but your father and myself as well. Be mindful… your sister Alicia does not yet know of her own power… but SHE will be more powerful then you… not just in strength and size, but in her magical abilities as well. I sensed it of her the day she was born. ~  
  
"Alicia? The most powerful of us all?"  
  
~Yes, by a great deal. There is much ahead in her future… she will impact the demonic world in this realm very drastically. Watch over her… take care of her, but… do not tell her what she is. She will figure that out on her own.~  
  
He thought of this… his sister? The beautiful, mysterious, Alicia? She seemed so delicate all her years. Ladylike, kind, thoughtful, and wise. Bound to be a powerful demoness. The oddities of it all.  
  
"Can we die…?"  
  
A laugh could be heard from her, and he realized the foolishness of his question, laughing as well. Much to his surprise came this response:  
  
~Yes… and no…~  
  
Jordan looked perplexed at this. What did she mean by yes and no? It was obvious they COULD die, for she herself was dead, but, the possibility that they could never die?  
  
~Demons by nature are immortal… You, Jordan, are immortal. BUT… that does NOT mean you're invincible… Demons will not die of old age… or "natural causes". They will, however, die by force. For instance, if someone kills them. As someone killed me.~  
  
An icy chill surged through his body. He could live forever – while his mother is forever dead. He did not find much comfort in that thought. He stood still… silent… attempting to let all this sink in.  
  
~Another thing… Jordan there are two ways in which a demon can be killed. Mind and Body. Much like a human, but to much more extreme. If you damage your brain, and are rendered brain dead, your body will still function as normal. It takes a burst of energy from an outside source for you to repair yourself. The same goes the other way, if your body is dead, and mind is alive, given the energy, you can revive your body. Do you understand me?~  
  
Carefully listening to her every word, he nodded slowly as she finished.  
  
"I can… heal myself?"  
  
~And others…~  
  
It was then that Adara came to mind. Someone had once asked her to heal them. She must have this same power… could she be a demon as well?  
  
~No… Adara is not a demon, amor. She is something else, and that, I am not aloud to reveal to you.~  
  
He looked to her, finally realizing that often, he asked himself questions in his head, and she answered them…  
  
"You read my mind?"  
  
~Your mind speaks to me… when you think to yourself… I hear you as if you're speaking aloud, and your mouth is not moving.~  
  
He stared at nothing, this was all so much, coming at him so fast, so much information, so little time. His mind was in a whirl, and suddenly everything stopped, and one person was in his mind… Adara. There was reason for this… his senses. His keen senses could sense vibrations. He had yet to realize that. When Adara came to mind so suddenly like that, it meant she was near. In fact, she stood just outside the door, halted by the sound of the voices inside. She could hear Jordan's mother's voice, as well as Jordan's.  
  
~You love her… don't you…?~  
  
Jordan sighed softly, looking ahead as if expecting to have looked his mother in the eye.  
  
"I love her… yes… a great deal… But she is older then I, Maman… I don't know what might become of us… I couldn't bear to ever lose her. Maman… if I am immortal… and I fall in love with a mortal… I will have to lose them one day as well… won't I?"  
  
He was met with a voice of more sorrow this time…  
  
~Yes amor… if you love a mortal woman… she will die, and you will live on… Be mindful of who you love though, just as you are immortal… so others may be as well.~  
  
That brought him a bit of hope… Adara, he already knew, was not human… it was possible she WAS immortal. If only…  
  
"I love Adara… If… if we were ever to be together… I couldn't stand the thought of losing her. If she is a mortal… I wont know what to do with myself."  
  
Adara, standing outside the door felt her knees buckle, she caught herself. She held fast to her mouth with her hand, stifling her gasps, not wanting to be discovered.  
  
~I know amor… I know… Mi amor, I am sorry, but my time is growing very short… you must ask your last questions now before I have to retreat.~  
  
"I have what I need for now… Anything else… I'll figure out on my own, I hope. There is one more thing though… who… who was responsible for killing you…?"  
  
A hollow sigh issued from his mother. There was a long pause before she decided to speak once again.  
  
~A keeper… of fate… There are three keepers… they are powerful, mind yourself… and they will come around. They are in league with that… that Camilla. Jordan, amor, you must promise me not to try to go after any of them… promise me…~  
  
Jordan could feel the anger… the hate… burning deep in the pits of his stomach. His fists were clenched tight, his nails had begun to dig into the skin.  
  
"I cannot make such promises… do not ask me to… for I will not."  
  
His response was another sigh…  
  
~Somehow… I knew you would say that… I should not have told you thus. Amor, before I must go…there is one more thing. Your age… have you ever felt that you were much older then you looked? Like you had many more years behind you?~  
  
"I have…"  
  
~Very good… that is because you do. You are much much older then 17, but it is a trick of the mind that we have only given you 17 years of memory. With time you will remember all of your old memories… I've been watching you, and see that you've already begun to remember. Losing your friends in Portugal… Jordan you will age very very slowly, and you will never grow to look older then your mid to late twenties. Have you ever wondered why your father and I always looked so young?~  
  
"No I hadn't… I hadn't taken notice… I was used to it…"  
  
~Nevertheless… That is what you need to know… That, and at any time, now that you are 17, you may be summoned by the demonic military of our home realm. This is why you needed to learn of this information. If you are summoned, you must go and fight for your people… Keep in mind something if that ever occurs… time in that realm, is much different from this… much faster… 20 years there is like 20 days here…You will have to remember that.~  
  
He nodded in reply, he understood everything she'd explained to him. Adara stood, bracing herself against the wall, barely breathing. She heard all this… she was baffled. Jordan? A demon??? How can that BE! Her mind retreated to another thought… he was in love… with HER. Adara's mind was thoughts were in a whirl. Jordan was immortal… and he was speaking to his Mother??? She was killed! How was this all possible??? She had not turned to a ghost.  
  
~I must go now amor… I have no time left to be here…~  
  
At that moment, a whimper issued from Jordan's mouth. A sound he'd never made before. He stepped forward into the middle of the room, his heart raced in his chest.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me Maman… please don't go… stay with me…" tears slid from his eyes as he pleaded with the air around him. These words struck deep into Natalia's very heart…  
  
~Amor… I love you, and I always will… you know this. And you know, that If I could stay with you forever I would… It pains me to see you sad for me… I am well, me amor… Just remember this… You are never alone… I am always… with you.~  
  
Jordan turned around frantically, he wanted to cling to her, hold her, not let her go ever again. After a moment of silence he stopped, standing still in the center of the room, not moving, staring straight ahead. It was then that ahead of him, an apparition slowly appeared… it was his mother… his beautiful Maman. She smiled at him, tears streaked her cheeks. Jordan stepped forward. Her apparition slowly faded away, and Jordan found himself lunging forward, determined not to let her go, but he couldn't stop her. He dropped to his knees right where he stood, crying. It was then a whisper floated through the room like a soft breeze…  
  
~I am always… with you…~  
  
He lifted his head slowly, looking out the window that had earlier shown overcast skies, to now reveal sunny blue skies.  
  
Adara still stood outside the door, leaned against the wall, trying not to make a sound. Her metallic tears slid down her cheeks as well… it was so sad to listen to all of this… Jordan's desperate pleas to keep his mother… So sad… Her nose began to run, and she wanted to sniffle, but she could not, for fear of giving herself away. All the same… she could not move from the door. She wanted to go to him, to comfort him, but she did not want him to know she heard it all.  
  
Jordan slowly looked to the door… he suddenly realized her presence outside the door. He wondered just for a moment, how long she'd been there. He figured she must have at least heard his mother's departure.  
  
"Adara… come in…"  
  
Startled she was, stepping back from the door a moment. She grimaced, pinching herself for having eavesdropped. She slowly pulled the door open, looking inside to see Jordan, on the floor on his knees. He looked so pitiful… crying… alone. She just silently moved to his side, kneeling. Slowly, very slowly, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and gently placed his head on her shoulder.  
  
Jordan sighed softly, such warmth, it was intoxicating. He was already feeling better, the aching in his heart began to subside, being overwhelmed simply by the touch of the one he was so in love with.  
  
Neither said anything, they stayed there on the floor of the dormitory for a long while, just holding each other, being with each other... 


	16. Warm Embraces

1 Chapter 16  
  
For a long while, there sat Adara and Jordan in each other's arms. They sat in complete silence, in the comfort of each other's company. Jordan had his head tucked down under Adara's chin, listening to the soft rhythm of her heart, while Adara sat with her cheek rested against the back of his head. Jordan could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck, and took comfort in that. He really had no one to hold him like this… It was the embrace of a mother's… sister's… or lover's.  
  
At long last the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. The both of them lifted their heads, looking towards the door, expecting… well no one and everyone all at once. Then distinctly they could hear the voices of girls, going to their dorms. They relaxed instantly, looking to each other. Adara's cheeks blushed, she slowly turned her eyes away from him. Jordan just smiled, but soon his smile faded…  
  
"I've forgotten… night approaches and I do believe I have detention this evening…"  
  
Adara's brows furrowed at this, she hadn't yet heard of their detention.  
  
"Detention, mon chere? You mean Snape…?" asked she.  
  
"Yes… afraid so. It's… well it's a bit of a long story to attempt to explain it." Replied Jordan, shaking his head just slightly at this.  
  
"Do you think you will have to serve it this evening? Normally they don't force you to serve it that very same day." Inquired Adara, she looked deep in thought, as if pondering what Snape might do… She had always seemed a little ignorant as to how Snape REALLY was… Adara's belief was that everyone had a heart, and some sort of good in them. With Snape, this was not actually the case.  
  
"If I know Snape half as well as I like to think… Yes, I believe most definitely he'll demand that we're given something painful to do, or terribly tedious." Sighed Jordan.  
  
At that moment, there was a light knock at the door, as Kevin stuck his head in the door, looking at the two on the floor. He coughed a bit, clearing his throat.  
  
"Pardon me… don't mean to intrude, but, Jordan we're to serve our detention tonight… in the Forbidden Forest…"  
  
Jordan scoffed, shaking his head in reply, then nodded to Kevin, giving him his leave.  
  
"Figures… I knew he'd give us detention tonight… when I've got a quidditch game in the morning. I'd bet that that was a very large part of the reason he has us serving our detention tonight…" grumbled Jordan.  
  
"You don't know that Snape demanded that… McGonagall could have asked it… or perhaps Dumbledore thought you all should get it over with this evening, or perhaps someone needed you all to do something in particular this evening…" insisted Adara, looking at Jordan's features to see if she had any effect.  
  
Jordan looked to her, with a most unamused face. It was apparent, he didn't agree. He knew damn well that Snape insisted that he and his friends served their detentions TONIGHT. Adara sighed, looking at him, saying nothing more to try and convince him otherwise… his mind was set.  
  
"Well then, if I've got detention to serve, I'd better get my things together and get down to the hall." murmured Jordan quietly, he looked at Adara who still looked at him in silence. She finally nodded her head, but still not speaking. They sat staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Her eyes… like bottomless oceans… calm… smooth… Those eyes! He couldn't look away… Her eyes were like windows… he could see straight into her… her pain… her happiness… and her affection towards him.  
  
Adara, too gazed dazedly into Jordan's eyes… "such beautiful eyes…" From afar, his eyes seemed dark brown. But up close, his eyes… the center half were a lighter gold, the outer ring a darker gold, framed by a very dark brown circle. Then, he had dark brown streaks that went from the pupil to the edge, all the way around the iris. Adara sat, spellbound for a moment by the intricacy of his eyes, before she noticed him leaning closer. Her heart began to race… she was almost afraid of his touch… his kiss… Jordan leaned very close, about to kiss her lips, when Adara turned her head, letting his lips land on her cheeks. Jordan kissed her cheek, after a moment leaning back, wondering…  
  
"Well then… I'd best get my things in order…" he stood up, walking to his trunk, opening it. He shuffled through some things, his back to Adara. She stood up slowly, embarrassed… her cheeks burned as she looked after him.  
  
"Im sure… that Snape has things for me to get done… I hope your detention goes all right… If I don't see you before tomorrow, good luck on your quidditch game…" she then made her way to the door.  
  
"Thank you…" replied he, he then glanced over his shoulder, with her back turned to him at the door.  
  
"Hey… don't work too hard all right?" he smiled at her as she turned to look at him. She was much relieved to see him smile, and the embarrassment melted away. She shook her head, pulling open the door. She then slipped out of the door, shutting it softly behind her.  
  
Jordan then proceeded to pull out his black Hogwarts winter cloak, among other things. He pulled on his cloak, slipping a few things into his pockets, and then let out a distressed sigh, before making leave for the dining hall. 


	17. To the Forest

1 Chapter 17  
  
Detention that evening, would be served in the Forbidden Forests. For some odd reason, there were many a dangerous beasts coming too near Hogwarts, and for several nights, Professors had been going out into the forests along with Hagrid to extinguish whatever they might encounter. Unfortunately for Jordan and his friends, they were to join the hunt for their detention (normally, this task wouldn't be given to students, but they were a group of exceptional 6th years, and with Professor McGonagall's permission, for Snape insisted that that was what they did for detention, they were to go out that evening with Hagrid).  
  
Jordan made his way down to the dining hall to find that he was the last one to arrive. It was very awkward indeed… To his left were Tony, Alec, Jeremiah, Ally, and Chris… silent as death, glaring over at Kevin, Corey, Karen, and Racheal on Jordan's right, who glared back in kind. When the groups had noticed Jordan's presence, they stopped glowering at each other, but, as expected, Jordan was given the cold shoulder by his old friends. Jordan didn't walk to either group but stood near the doors.  
  
Alec, after a moment, opened his mouth, starting to say something to the other group, until, much to Jordan's relief (the first time Jordan was ever RELIEVED by Filch's presence), Filch appeared in the doorway with a crooked grin on his face.  
  
"Follow me children… your detention will be spent in the forbidden forests." Growled Filch. He then turned, leaving the room as quickly as he'd come, with Ms. Norris on his heels. Jordan looked to the others briefly before slipping out the door behind Filch. The two groups once again glowered at each other as they made their way out the doors. As they did so, Kevin cut off Jeremiah quite rudely. Jeremiah snorted at this, but said nothing, and did nothing. They all filed out and headed after Filch and Jordan, across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hagrid waited outside his hut for them with Fang, who sat just to his right. Filch and the others made their way to Hagrid, steering clear of the large fire Hagrid had whipped up.  
  
"Not a friendly lot, eh Hagrid? Course that's what got them into this mess isn't it? Have fun in the forests…" Filch cackled to himself, eyeing all of the students, before hobbling back towards Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid watched as Filch left, shaking his head just a bit, looking to the students then. His eyes settled on Jordan as he spoke…  
  
"All righ' there Jord'n?"  
  
"Not too bad…" lied Jordan. He did a good job of making himself sound perfectly fine and quite confident. Hagrid nodded in reply, looking at the whole group now.  
  
"All righ'… we got a tough job ter do tonight… trolls, ogars, werewolves 'n such. Gettin' too plentiful, and comin' too close ter Hogwarts. 'S our job to clean 'em out of the outer edges of the forest. Everyone ready?"  
  
Uneasily they looked to one another, while nodding to Hagrid.  
  
"Good… well I been instructed to split you up a certain way… Girls come with me, boys you go together alone. Or ye can take Fang with you, but, he's a bloody coward. If you get in ter trouble, throw up red sparks. We gots to capture 'em, and knock 'em out. Then we've got some people from the Ministry o' Magic that'll come 'n pick 'em up. Got that? All righ' lets go…" with that, Hagrid motioned for the girls to follow him. Ally and Chris followed Hagrid, arm-n-arm, sneering at Karen and Racheal, who looked at each other, shaking their heads, before following them into the darkness.  
  
"We don't need fang do we?" inquired Alec, looking directly at Jordan, with a malicious grin plastered across his visage. "We've got Jordan Coole… we all know what HE can do."  
  
Jordan just looked directly back at Alec in the eye, unblinking. The boys stood unmoving for a moment. Finally Jordan decided to speak out.  
  
"All right you guys… we know what we've got to do, so lets go…"  
  
"Who the hell put you in charge?" snapped Jeremiah, stepping forward. Jordan just shook his head.  
  
"Jeremy… I'm not looking to start a fight with you… I'd appreciate if you at least did the same for me… I still consider you one of my oldest, closest friends…" and before anyone could respond, Jordan turned, heading into the forest. Jeremiah stood not knowing what to say to that. He peered over his shoulder at Tony and Alec who were as without words as he was. Kevin and Corey stepped forward, following Jordan into the forest in silence. Only about 10 paces behind, Tony, Jeremiah, and Alec began to follow as well. The start of what would be… a long night. 


End file.
